Council of Ministers
The Council of Ministers of the Kingdom of Pyrus is the lower or junior house of the Parliament of the Kingdom of Pyrus. Like the upper or senior house, The Council of Nobles, it meets, since 1st January 1787, in its own premises - The Council of Ministers Palace, in Bachstadt. Officially, the full name of the house is: The Honourable Council of Ministers of the Kingdom of Pyrus in Parliament assembled. The Council of Ministers is an elected body consisting of 250 members, known as "Members of Council" (MCs). Members are elected from a Party List under Proportional Representation and hold their seats for three years. The Council of Ministers receives information and provides oversight of the executive, as the elected representatives of the people, through the Legitimate. Role Leader of the Council of Ministers The Leader of the Council of Ministers is appointed (or reappointed) by the Monarch following the announcement of the election result at the State Opening of Parliament, this is usually the leader of the largest party in the Council of Ministers. If it is needed the Leader of the Council of Ministers negotiates with other parties to form a coalition, then appoints members of the Legitimate. The Leader of the Council of Ministers must command the support of the Council of Ministers. The Council of Ministers can show its support (or otherwise) for the Leader of the Council of Ministers by voting on a Confidence Motion. If the Confidence Motion fails to receive at least 126 (50% + 1) votes, then the Leader of the Council of Ministers must resign and another member must attempt to gain sufficient support to be the Leader of the Council of Ministers. Legislative Functions Introductory Debate The bill is introduced from the executive and it is discussed in principle. Areas of concern are highlighted and are hopefully considered at the committee stage. The bill is formally read and then debate lasts no longer than three hours per bill. Amendments are only permitted a maximum ninety minute debate. Committee Stage The bill having been introduced is sent to a committee who may take evidence and question ministers and other executive officers. The Select Committee will produce a report on the bill and this will be considered by the Council of Ministers. A committee has nine members, with five members coming form the governing party(s) and four members chosen by lot of opposition parties. A Select Committee will be created on an ad hoc basis to contemplate and report on only one bill or amendment. This sort of committee will be known as a Select Committee. A committee may hold up to sixteen meetings over eight weeks. With meetings lasting up to, but no more than, four hours. Initial Vote The initial vote represents an opportunity for the Council of Ministers to stop a bill proceeding. The Select Committee report is formally read and the council may question the chairman of the committee for no more than three hours. The Council may also debate for a maximum of three hours. This is taken through the Speaker and responses may be given by the appropriate Minister. The Council then votes on the bill by division with ‘ayes’ and ‘nays’ . A simple majority is needed for the bill to progress. If a bill fails the Government may choose to reintroduce a bill but time may be against them. Amendment Debate The amendment debate is the opportunity to take on board the concerns the committee stage and the Council of Nobles has expressed. They may reverse amendments put forward by the Council of Nobles. This debate may last up to eight hours spread over two days. Final Debate & Vote It is an opportunity to debate the proposed bill which if it passes will become an Act of Parliament. The debate may take nine hours spread over three days and two weeks. A vote is taken by division with the members of the Council of Ministers voting ’ayes’ or nays’. A simple majority is needed for the bill to progress to the next stage. Scrutiny Functions The Council of Ministers scrutinizes the work of the Government of the Kingdom of Pyrus by questioning ministers. The Accountability and Scrutiny Act: 1787 has provided new Standing Committees to improve the scrutiny of the Government of the Kingdom of Pyrus. Advice As part of the Council of Minister's function to provide the Monarch with advice they undertake debates on a variety of questions. The questions are determined by the Secretary to the Council of Ministers and debated as per the Legislative Timetable. Membership The membership of the Council of Ministers on 1st January 1788:- Elections Staff The staff employed by the Council of Ministers on 1st January 1788:- TOTAL 758gcs 10scs Property The property owned by the Council of Ministers on 1st January 1788:- See Also Lists of Members of the Council of Ministers Office of the Legitimate Office of the Chief Whip Office of the Secretary to the Council of Ministers Office of the Speaker of the Council of Ministers Category:Council of Ministers